tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Godhika Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Godhika Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. I heard thus. At one time, the Blessed One was living in the squirrels' sanctuary, in the bamboo grove in Rajagaha. 2. At that time venerable Godhika was living on the Black Rock on the side of Isigili. 3. Venerable Godhika while abiding diligent to dispel touched the release of mind in concentration. Then venerable Godhika fell away from that release of mind in concentration. 4. For the second time venerable Godhika while abiding diligent to dispel touched the release of mind in concentration. For the second time venerable Godhika fell away from that release of mind in concentration. 5. For the third time venerable Godhika while abiding diligent to dispel touched the release of mind in concentration. For the third time venerable Godhika fell away from that release of mind in concentration. 6. For the fourth time venerable Godhika while abiding diligent to dispel touched the release of mind in concentration. For the fourth time venerable Godhika fell away from that release of mind in concentration. 7. For the fifth time, venerable Godhika while abiding diligent to dispel touched the release of mind in concentration. For the fifth time venerable Godhika fell away from that release of mind in concentration. 8. For the sixth time venerable Godhika while abiding diligent to dispel touched the release of mind in concentration. For the sixth time venerable Godhika fell away from that release of mind in concentration. 9. For the seventh time venerable Godhika while abiding diligent to dispel touched the release of mind in concentration. For the seventh time. 10. Then it occurred to venerable Godhika, up to the sixth time I fell away from that release of mind in concentration. What if I take my life? 11. Then Màra the evil one knowing the thought process in the mind of venerable Godhika approached the Blessed One and said this stanza to the Blessed One: :"Great hero, wise man, burning with power and fame, : You dispel the anger and fear of all, I worship your feet and tell you. : A disciple of yours intends to kill himself. Splendid one, restrain him, from that. : Blessed One, how do your disciples live attached to the dispensation? : Have people heard of a trainer killing himself, without becoming a perfect one. 12. By that time venerable Godhika had destroyed himself." 13. The Blessed One, knowing it was Màra the evil one, said this stanza to him: :"The wise do this sort of thing, do not fall back to live, : Godhika has uprooted all craving, he is extinguished." 14. Then the Blessed One addressed the bhikkhus: "Bhikkhus, let us approach the Black Rock on the side of Isigili, there Godhika, the son of the clansman has taken his life." 15. Those bhikkhus agreed. 16. The Blessed One, with many bhikkhus, approached the Black Rock on the side of Isigili. The Blessed One saw even in the distance, the body of venerable Godhika lying lifeless on the bed. 17. At that time a dark mist moved, to the east, then to the west, then to the north and the south, above and below and to the inter directions. 18. Then the Blessed One addressed the bhikkhus: "Bhikkhus, do you see that dark mist, moving to the east, then to the west, then to the north and the south, above and below and to the inter directions?" "Yes. Venerable sir." 19. "Bhikkhus, that's Màra the evil one searching after the consciousness of the clansman Godhika, as to where, it is settled." :"The clanman's son Godhika's consciousness is not settled anywhere, he has extinguished." 20. Then Màra the evil one approached the Blessed One with his yellow flute and said this stanza: :"I searched above, below, in the middle, the four directions and inter-directions : Yet, I did not find Godhaka. Where has he gone?" 21. "That wise courageous concentrator was always attached to it, : He was yoked to it, day and night did not wish to live. : Has destroyed the array of death, without coming `to be' again. : Destroying craving completely Godhaka has extinguished." 22. Then the violin under the arm of the grieving one vanished : And the displeased non-human vanished from there.